Once In a Lifetime
by TheCakeIsTrue23
Summary: Pewdie x reader story! You are somehow sucked into the game Amnesia and You, Pewdiepie, Stephano, and a few others must find a way to escape. It's rated T for some infrequent language(C'mon, it's Pewds we are talking about). Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: So this is a PewdiexReader story :D yay~ when you see a _ just insert the appropriate word that is needed (ex: name, color, response, etc) Also in this universe, Marzia doesn't exist. I love Pewds and her together so much that I couldn't just have them never meet or break up. So she is just non-existent. XD I hope you enjoy! :D It's slow at first but gets better near the end! :) )

You know those times where you half wake-up in the middle of the night and have the sudden panicking thought that you are not in the safe comfort of your bed? Well that's what you feel right now. Something's not right. The bed is too hard, the air smells musty and not at all like your Glade plug-in air freshener, and you can't help but feel nervous. You try to talk yourself out of it by reasoning that there is no possible way that you couldn't be in bed. You remembered in detail going to bed that night. You remember going about your usual nightly routine, then stumbling into your room, hitting your shin on the dresser, almost stepping on your cat, then falling into bed and going to sleep immediately. But, even then, you couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Slowly, you pry open your eyes. What you see makes your heart stop. You really aren't in your bed. You are in a room with stone walls, a wardrobe in the corner, a small desk, and the huge bed you are currently laying on. You bolt upright and immediately have to lay back down to stop your head from spinning. After a minute, you try sitting up again, a little slower this time. You succeed and decide to stand up and have a look around. Shuffling over to the desk, you open the drawer to find a lantern, a few bottles of oil and a strange purplish liquid, and a plain well-worn satchel. Placing the items in the bag, you sling it over your shoulder and walk to the door and open it slowly.

You find yourself in a long corridor and you immediately began to feel fear. Even though you are scared, you reason that you have to move ahead if you want to get out of this place. You nervously take your first steps toward the door at the end of the hall way when you hear a scream and a horrible roaring/groaning sound from the door behind you. Even though the scream was high-pitched, you could tell it was a man. You stop dead in your tracks and slowly turn to see where the noises are coming from. Suddenly everything goes quiet and you can hear your heart beating in your ears.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! A POOFER?!" The man screams, causing you to jump. You hear him muttering angrily in a language you don't recognize as he approaches the door and swings it open. As soon as he sees you, he screams, then you scream, then you both scream and he goes back into the room and slams the door shut. You stand there breathing heavily before finding your voice. "Who are you?! Why am I here?!" You yell through the heavy wooden door.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He yells back, his voice cracking.

"Well I have no idea what's going on!"

"Me either!"

Silence. You hear the door handle turn slowly and after a pause, he opens the door a crack and looks out at you. You stare for a moment then wave awkwardly and attempt a smile that comes out as a grimace. He opens the door more and looks you up and down.

"Um.. Hi?" He says nervously.

You can't help but giggle at your meeting from a few seconds ago, which causes him to smile.

Now that you see him, you think he really is cute. He has brownish-blond hair that keeps falling into his aquamarine eyes, slight stubble on his jaw and upper lip, tall, slightly-muscular frame, and a smile that lit up even this crappy place.

You realized you were staring at him (almost drooling a little) and you shake your head and cough.

"I'm _." You say holding out your hand to him and grinning. He smiles wider and takes your hand in his.

"Nice to meet you _. I just wish it was under better circumstances." He chuckles and you fall in love with his voice. That accent is just to adorable. "I'm Felix but you can call me Pewdie or Pewds. Everyone does." He beams at you and you blush as you realize he still has your hand. He notices this too and let's go. You are disappointed but recover quickly and ask, "Do you know where we are?"

He nods. "It looks like we somehow got taken into the video game Amnesia." He notices your shocked face. "Y'know, normal stuff." He says with a smirk. You smile and try to process what he just said. A video game? What? Maybe I'm dreaming. Yup, definitely dreaming.

You pinch your arm and close your eyes and Pewdie shakes his head. "You're not dreaming. Already tried that."

You look up at him and he puts his arm around you and starts leading you down the hall.

"C'mon. I know someone who can help us out of here."

(Ta-da! Hope y'all like it so far! Ill try to update every other day if not every day :) thanks for reading! :D )


	2. Chapter 2

Pewdie leads you down a few hallways then he comes to a stop in front of a door. He knocks quickly then opens it and walks in.

"Stephano!" He yells cheerfully.

"Pewdie!" You hear someone say back with a thick French accent. "Jou took freaking forever! What is wrong with jou?" You hear him scold.

"I'm sorry! But I found something! Or should I say someone. _, come on in!"

You peek your head around the doorframe and gasp. Standing in front of a book shelf is a completely golden man holding a golden sword. Everything is gold! His skin, his clothes, his hair, his eyes. Everything! You blink a few times and stare at him in complete shock.

He flashes you a dazzling golden smile, puts away his sword, and begins walking toward you. You start to back away but Pewdie puts a hand on your back and stops you. He looks down and smiles at you, telling you it's okay.

You look back at Stephano as he takes your hand, kneels down, and kisses it. "'Ellos, eh, _ was it?"

You nod and smile. "And you're Stephano, right?"

He stands up. "Indeed I am." He grins at you again and you smile back. Pewds clears his throat.

"Should we get back to getting out of here?" He says.

"Ah jes!" Stephano retrieves his sword and walks to the door. "After jou." He says smoothly, holding it open for you. You walk through and smile at him. Pewdie exits the room after you followed by Stephano.

You all continue walking down the many hallways, searching the rooms for supplies and clues when the doors are unlocked. Room after room yields nothing other than two jars of oil and a bottle of the purple stuff (Pewds had called in Lada-na-na-na-nad-na-na or something like that). Time passed without incident until you passed by a door and heard a low growl. You all stopped dead in your tracks and turned towards it. Stephano slowly got out his sword and pushed you behind him.

"When I say go, jou both run and 'ide somewhere. I will 'old 'im off." He readied his weapon as the thing began to pound on the door. As soon as it began to splinter, he pushed you and Pewdie away and yelled "Go!"

You both took off down the dark corridor in search of somewhere to hide. Pewdie grabs your hand and suddenly pulls you into a room.

"The closet!" He yells as he pulls you towards it and opens. You jump in and he follows you, shutting the door behind. The closet is quite small so you are pressed flat against each other. You blush and try to slow your breathing.

After an eternity of silence, you hear footsteps making their way down the hall and into the room. You move as close to Pewds as you can get and hold onto his arm. He wraps his other arm around you and steps in front of you protectively.

The closet doors fly open and you close you eyes and bury your face in his chest. You wait for the worst but nothing happens.

"What the 'ell are jou two doing?"

You look up to see Stephano holding open the doors and looking at both of you with a raised eyebrow. "We were hiding!" Pewdie squeaks.

You let out a sigh of relief and untangle your self from him, blushing all the way. You glance at him and notice his face is also bright red and you can't help but smile. He's just so darn cute!

You hop out of the closet and see Stephano smirk at Pewds and elbow him playfully in the ribs. Grinning you go take a peek out into the hall. "Is the monster gone?" You ask quietly.

"Jes I took care of 'im." Stephano says, walking past you and into the hallway. "Now come! I will lead ze way!"

You turn and look back at Pewdie, motioning him to follow you. He smiles shyly and you both walk after the golden man.

Walking side by side with Pewdie, Stephano several feet ahead of you both, you look up at him. "Where are you from?" You ask.

He looks at you with an eyebrow raised. "Hmm?"

"Your accent. Where are you from?"

He smiles. "Oh. Gothenburg, Sweden. What about you?

You smile back. " (insert your town/state and country here) "

"Hey I've been there before!"

"You have? That's so cool! Why'd you come there?"

"The town was hosting a YouTube convention several years ago when I first started out."

"You're a Youtuber?"

"Yup! Pewdiepie!" He made his voice high when he said his name. "Have you ever heard of me?"

"I don't watch Youtube videos but I think I've heard people talk about you before. You just got most subscribed or whatever, right?"

He smiles shyly and nods.

"Well I think that's amazing." You say softly. He looks at you and you immediately get lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Thanks. It means a lot." He smiles.

You smile and start walking in silence again. You can't help but notice that every few seconds his hand brushes against yours.


End file.
